


It Is Worthy

by I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting/pseuds/I_Wish_I_Was_Interesting
Summary: Deciding he'd finally do something good, Gabriel chooses to help his favorite moose sized hunter and protect him from the big bad that's after him. What Gabriel didn't realize was everything else that he may have to protect Sam from.





	It Is Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, so this was written with the intention of being around 3000 words but I may have gotten a little overexcited when writing it.
> 
> It takes place after season 7 but Cas and Dean don't go to purgatory and Cas isn't crazy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

They had just finished a case, it was late and they were both tired. Cas was off and neither of the boys wanted to bother him since their injuries were so mundane. So they crashed at a motel. The colours were bland and the beds were uncomfortable, but it was a place for the night.

Dean crashed onto his bed straight away fully clothed and fell asleep. Sam, who had wanted to do the same, knew he had to fix up some of his wounds. He knew telling Dean the true extent of his injuries would just worry him and set his big brother instincts into action. So instead, Sam stumbled into the bathroom and stared, fixing up what he could.

When he was finished, he changed his shirt and then crashed into his bed and fell into the first dreamless sleep he'd had in a while.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sam woke, he immediately noticed how comfortable he was. The bed was soft under his weight, his injuries were gone and the pillows were fluffy. All this meant something was wrong.

He tensed and cautiously opened his eyes. He was in a room with basic bedroom furniture. All his weapons had been taken from him and nothing in the room would help him in a fight.

There was no one else in the room so he quietly got out of the bed and crept to the door, which, as he expected, was locked. He then went to the window to try that out but again had no luck.

 Still facing away, he heard a warm voice fill the room, a voice that he thought he'd never hear again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Heya Samsquatch," the voice said.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, confused.

"In the flesh," Gabriel said with an obnoxious grin.

"You're dead," Sam said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah well, I took a lesson from you Winchester’s and death didn’t want to stick around." Gabriel said casually with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Well great to see you alive and kicking, I guess, now if you don't mind I'll be heading off." Sam said walking past Gabriel to try the door again.

Gabriel grimaced, "Sorry Samsquatch, can't let you do that."

"And why's that?" Sam asked coldly.

"Would you believe me if I said it was for your protection?" Gabriel asked.

"No."

"Didn’t think so, but it really is." Gabriel replied apologetically.

"Protection from what?" Glared Sam.

"Sorry Samantha, can’t let you in on that juicy secret."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"You two and your unhealthy co-dependency will be the end of us all really, but worry not, old Deano is with Cas, he's fine, just a bit worried about you. He'll be safe, as will you while you stay with me." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel I swear, if you don't let me out right now!" Sam yelled.

"You'll what? Look Sam I know I’m not your favourite person and kidnapping you isn't exactly the quickest way to your heart but you're gonna have to trust me here." Gabriel said seriously.

Sam didn't know what to say. He had nothing against the powerful celestial being, yet every fibre of his being was telling him to start attacking Gabriel with everything he had but he wasn’t stupid, it would only hurt himself, not Gabriel. So instead, he took his anger out on the still locked door. He applied his weight to it and charged but it didn’t move. He did it again and again and again until he heard a small sigh come from Gabriel's direction.

Suddenly Sam wasn't charging at the door but instead in the comfortable bed again. He tried to get up but some force kept him down.

"Gabriel let me up!" Sam yelled through gritted teeth.

"What so you can hurt yourself some more? Sorry Sambo, you're not hurting yourself here, now could you please stop struggling, this would all be a lot easier if you weren’t so stubborn."

"Let me go!" Sam yelled.

Gabriel sighed again, "Okay Samaroonie, this is what's going to happen, I'm gonna knock you out-"

"To hell you are!" Sam interrupted.

Gabriel sighed once more quickly taking away Sam's voice and continuing, "Now, like I was saying, I'm gonna knock you out for the night, in the morning you'll have your voice and the door will be unlocked. We're in a nice little penthouse that I own or made... I don't know, I lose track of my possessions, but anyway, feel free to roam and we’ll talk more over breakfast, night night Sammy." Gabriel said before placing two fingers against Sam’s temple effectively knocking him out.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel watched over as Sam snuggled deeper into the bedding. Gabriel couldn’t exactly read minds, but he could hear and see and sense small fragments of what people were thinking and feeling. But Sam was different. His thoughts were loud, always had been ever since they had met when Sam and Dean had thought he was just a Trickster. But Gabriel had always known about the Winchester’s, the children of the prophecy, their destiny set in stone, no one was prepared for the stubborn nature of the boys and their determination to mess with the angels plan.

Gabriel sighed to himself and looked over at the peaceful face of Sam Winchester, he’d been guarding his dreams and it was a busy job. Although he had said he didn’t remember his time from hell after Cas did his thing, he was obviously lying. Gabriel was slightly annoyed at the fact that Sam had decided the best idea to popping the Devil back in his cage was to come along for the ride, it wasn’t exactly what he meant to happen when he gave them the information to open the cage.

Sam’s dreams were disturbing even for Gabriel and from what he got when Sam was awake, it wasn’t much better whilst conscious. Gabriel peered curiously at Sam confused to why his mind and soul were so loud especially for one who worked so hard to be quiet and unnoticed. Sam never wanted attention or thanks, he wanted to help and leave. For a kid who was destined to be the vessel of the devil, tainted by demon blood since he was a baby, Sam was the purest person Gabriel had ever met.

He knew Sam would hate him for taking him like this but Gabriel wasn’t lying, it really was for his protection. Gabriel had received word that Luci was looking for Sam and had some not exactly nice plans to get Sam to release him from the cage and make him say yes. At this very moment, any demon Lucifer could control from the cage, which were more than anticipated, were after Sam. Cas was off protecting Dean and Gabriel was here protecting Sam. Sam shifted in his sleep slightly; he was starting to wake up.

Gabriel disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen zapping up a fresh pot of coffee and some breakfast. Ten minutes later Sam came shuffling in with a mighty fine glare on his face.

“Sam.” Gabriel greeted cheerfully.

“Let me go.” Sam said crossing his arms.

“Thought we went over this, I can’t do that.”

“Then let me talk to Dean.”

Gabriel sighed, “Sorry kid, not happening.”

Sam glare intensified and he turned and begun walking back to his room.

“Oi Samaroonie, Breakfast.”

There was no reply as Sam continued to walk away from Gabriel.

“Well this is going to be fun.” Gabriel muttered to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam wandered back to what had seemed to be dubbed his room. He began looking for a way out, or at least something to help him fight or escape or anything really he wasn’t too picky at the moment.

“This isn’t going to work like this.” Gabriel said from behind him. Sam jumped slightly, not having heard Gabriel enter.

“I agree; we gave it a shot but it’s just not working out. You better let me go.” Sam said mock seriously.

“Sam, I know you don’t want to be here and I am truly sorry for that, but it really is for your safety, a big bad is after you and this is the safest place you can be right now.” Protested Gabriel.

“You don’t get it! I don’t care! Let whatever’s after me come, Dean and I can handle it, please, just let me go!”

“You can’t handle it, and you’re going to go into the fight thinking you can deal with it but you won’t be able to and then you’re not going to die but you are going to put through so much pain and be forced to watch Dean go through the same thing. Cas is with Dean and he is fine, he is safe. I am with you, and you are safe. I understand that you don’t want to be here but please understand that I’m trying to help here.” Gabriel said.

“Why would you care what happens to me or my brother?” Sam asked sceptically.

“Well let’s just say I’m fond of you kid, I like you and would prefer that you stay alive and in one piece for a bit.” Gabriel smirked.

Sam was pissed, and to soothe himself he imagined all the different ways he would kill the archangel if he had the chance.

To Sam’s surprise, Gabriel chuckled softly.

“What?” Sam glared.

Looking slightly awkward Gabriel said, “You think loudly.”

“You can read minds!” Sam yelled angrily.

“Well not really, just yours.” Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

“Funnily enough, that isn’t exactly comforting.” Sam scowled.

Gabriel sighed, “I don’t know what it is kid, you think loudly, not my fault I can hear it. Honestly the angst fest that’s in there,” He shook his head, “Pretty full on man.”

“Don’t like what you hear then how about you don’t listen.” Sam growled.

“Hey buddy, I’m not exactly getting a choice here, most of you humans, your thoughts are soft and I can tune into them if I really concentrate but you, I’m still trying to block you out.”

“Well I’m so sorry that invading my mind is hard for you.” Sam sarcastically said.

“You need to eat.” Gabriel said changing the topic.

Sam laughed softly, “Seriously, the big bad Archangel is making sure I’m getting my five a day?”

“Sam don’t hurt yourself like this. Please, this is all so you’ll be safer, don’t make me have to force feed you and keep you on lockdown.” Gabriel said his voice resonating something close to pleading.

“I _am_ on lockdown; you are forcing me to be here, don’t think for one second I’m going to go without a fight.” Sam glared.

Gabriel sighed again, “No, that’s not exactly the Winchester way, is it?”

“Let me talk to my brother.”

“No.”

Sam glared but didn’t respond.

Gabriel look sadly at Sam and disappeared leaving a Caesar salad behind and bottle of water both of which Sam ignored.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sam you’ve been here three days.” Gabriel said appearing in Sam’s room where he was flipping through a book.

“Good counting, I hadn’t noticed due to how much fun I was having.” Sam sarcastically said in a bored tone.

“And in that time,” Gabriel continued, ignoring Sam, “You have barely slept or eaten. That’s not going to go down well here. Now I let you do your own thing, but apparently, that was my mistake. So now you can either change your little lifestyle here or I will.”

Sam didn’t answer but instead ignored him and continued to read his book curled up in the sofa.

Gabriel sighed, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you kid.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright Sasquatch. Bed time.” Gabriel said re-entering Sam’s room. He looked at Sam who hadn’t moved since there last encounter earlier that day and blatantly ignored him as he walked through.

“Sam, bed. Now.” Gabriel said putting some command in his voice.

Sam looked up and defiantly matched Gabriel’s gaze but didn’t say anything.

“Sam Winchester, stop acting like a three year old and get into bed.”

Sam didn’t look away but he did not attempt to move either.

Gabriel sighed, something he seemed to do a lot when Sam was around, “Fine kiddo, the hard way it is.” He walked over and grabbed Sam firmly by the shoulder flying him into bed.

With a snap, he easily changed Sam from his daywear into pyjamas.

“Gabriel! What the hell!” Sam exclaimed.

“He talks!” Gabriel said in mock excitement.

He was rewarded by yet another glare from Sam.

“Let me up.” Sam said wriggling around the angelic restraints Gabriel had put on him so he couldn’t get up.

“Sorry kid, not happening. I tried to be fair but I promised you that you wouldn’t be hurt here. Now I don’t think either of us would have placed money on me having to protect you from yourself but here we are. You don’t want to eat and sleep like a normal person, fine. But that means I’ll be doing it for you until you learn to grow up, Winchester.”

“Fine I’ll go to sleep myself,” Sam said obviously lying.

“Yeah you wish, maybe you should’ve tried that a few days ago instead, good night.” Gabriel said jovially before putting Sam to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel sighed to himself. He didn’t want of have to watch over Sam like a hawk but apparently, the kid was incapable of taking care of himself.

Gabriel hesitated for a moment then left the room Sam was now peacefully sleeping in to pull out his phone.

He quickly called Cas before he could regret his decision and tried to wait somewhat patiently as the phone rang.

“Hello.” Answered a gruff voice.

“Cassie,” Gabriel started cheerfully, “How’s it going little bro?”

“Gabriel?” Cas asked uncertainly.

“In the flesh.” Gabriel smiled.

“You were dead.” Cas said suspiciously.

“Oh come on Cassie, we’ve all been dead once or twice before, no biggie right? Now, before I regret every decision I’ve made in my life, would you mind handing over the phone to Deano for me.”

“Why do you want to talk to him?” Cas asked protectively.

“Oh trust me little bro this ain’t no want thing, but I believe he’ll want to talk to me. I have information about Sammy.”

Cas did not reply but instead thrusted the phone into Dean’s hand who had been listening to everything Cas had been saying.

“Gabriel?” He asked.

“Yep,” Gabriel said popping the P.

“So, not dead?”

“Not dead,” Gabriel agreed. “Not dead and full of fun facts.”

“Like what?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Like where little Samantha is right now.”

“You know where Sam is! Where is he? I’ll come right away.” Dean said standing up and moving to pack away everything.

“Yeah, sorry Deano, not happening” Gabriel grimaced.

“What do you mean not happening? Where is my brother Gabriel.” Dean growled.

“Oh don’t worry he’s fine, the thing is, I might have sort of kind of been the one who took him.”

“You did what!” Yelled Dean.

“Well here’s the thing, you boys tend to attract the big and the bad out there and now we’ve got a whole lot of crap looking for Sam. Anyway, I did the only logical thing I could think of and took him to a nice little safe house where he’s protected. Really you should be thanking me.”

“Gabriel I swear if you hurt my brother-”

Gabriel laughed and cut across Dean, “Honestly Deano the kid’s more of a health risk to himself then I am.”

Dean paused, “What do you mean?”

“Well since I’ve brought him here, which was around three days ago, he has yet to eat and has only slept when I’ve forced him under.”

“Well what did you expect; you thought he would just accept you kidnapping him and then go along with whatever you say?” Dean said, glaring.

“Why do I have this odd feeling that this was happening before I took the Sasquatch away?” Gabriel said lightly but with an undertone of seriousness.

Dean hesitated, “Is he okay?” He asked quietly.

“He’s fine but I’m running out of ideas, soon I’m going to have to be spoon feeding him like a baby and trust me when I say none of us want that. Dean I need you to tell me what’s wrong with him. I know you don’t trust me, I know I haven’t given you any reason to, but I want to help Sam and right now he is safe with me. I just need to know how to help him.” Gabriel said.

“He’s not been doing too well lately,” Dean said, resigned.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel prompted.

Dean sighed, “It’s not like he tells me all his problems anymore, and too much has happened between us, it’s not like when we were kids.”

“But you’ve got to have some sort of idea, he’s your brother and you two are disgustingly co-dependent even after all you’ve both been through.” Gabriel urged.

“Gabriel I think he’s tired. I think it’s all getting too much for him. All the crap we’ve dealt with, it catches up to you and although I may deal with it through alcohol, Sammy’s not like that. He takes everything to heart, every mistake, every lost life… he remembers it all and it’s breaking him.”

“So how do I fix it?” Gabriel said determinedly.

“It’s not exactly something you can just fix,” Dean said tiredly.

Gabriel sighed.

“Gabriel, please let me talk to my brother.” Dean said.

“Dean…” Gabriel trailed off.

“Gabriel I’ve got to know he’s okay and you’re not exactly going to be on his good side if you don’t let him talk to me.” Dean said reasonably.

“Fine, he’s sleeping right now but tomorrow you guys can have a heart to heart. But he’s staying here until everything dies down.” Gabriel said.

“Right… and any chance you’re going to say what’s after my brother?” Dean said.

“No.” Gabriel replied, “Not yet at least, but don’t worry, Cas will keep you safe.”

Dean scoffed, “You think I’m worried about needing to be kept safe.”

“I really don’t think that, freaking self-sacrificing Winchester’s.”

“Keep my brother safe Gabriel, or I swear I will not rest until I’ve hunted you down and ganked you sorry ass.” Dean warned.

“Sweet talk me later big boy, don’t want to make your own little angel there jealous, do you?” Gabriel smirked. “Talk to you tomorrow.” Gabriel said before hanging up the phone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Morning Sammy,” Gabriel said with a grin whilst leaning over Sam’s bed as he woke up.

Sam, still not full awake, murmured, “Gabriel?”

“Yes it is I, and since you’ve decided to act like a child about all this I decided that you will then be treated like one. So, rules. You will be accompanied into every room you go in, excluding the bathroom but you are only allowed in there for 5 minutes if you’re going to the toilet and 15 minutes if you’re taking a shower. You have to tell me if you’re going to the bathroom and you must tell me whether you are going to the toilet or taking a shower and if you exceed you’re time limit I’m coming in no matter what. You will have at least three meals a day and go to bed by 12pm. If you are not asleep by this time, I will put you to sleep myself. Any questions?”

Sam glared at Gabriel, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because Sam, I’m trying to protect you. Now when I brought you here I thought I was protecting you from the big bad that’s chasing your tail but I now realise that I’m also protecting you from yourself which was admittedly a surprise.”

“Why are you so melodramatic?” Sam sighed.

Gabriel just smirked. “So since we’re going to be spending and awful lot of time together, what do you want to do?” Gabriel asked with an obnoxious grin plastered on his face.

Sam ignored him and moved in the direction.

“Sammy…” Gabriel said warningly.

Sam sighed, “I’m taking a shower.”

Gabriel nodded, “You have 15 minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

10 minutes later, a now clean but slightly damp Sam walked out of the bathroom in trackies and a plain grey shirt.

In his bedroom was Gabriel waiting on him.

“Okay Samantha, breakfast time.” Gabriel said cheerfully.

Sam didn’t even look up as he moved over to the book he had been reading the previous day.

Gabriel sighed, “Okay so we’re doing things the fun way,” He muttered under his breath whilst snapping transporting himself and Sam to the kitchen.

Sam, whose arm was still outstretched from reaching for the book, closed his eyes and slowly lowered his arm.

“Sam, you need to eat.” Gabriel said, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Gabriel… please just… just let me go.” Sam said his voice no more than a whisper.

Gabriel grimaced, the pain radiating off Sam was intense. It was full of self-loathing and hurt. His thoughts were jumbled words, _worthless, pathetic, weak, screw up._

“Sam…” Gabriel said quietly.

“What? What do you want?” Sam’s pain had been replaced by blinding white anger. “Gabriel let me go! Stop acting as if I need your help. I can take care of myself and I can take on whatever is after me. Let. Me. Go.” Sam growled.

“Sam, if I let you go you would just get yourself killed.” Gabriel said patiently.

“I DON’T CARE!” Sam yelled. “I don’t care…” he said again, this time quieter.

“Well this isn’t just about you. If you went and got yourself killed, how do you think Dean would react? You’ve seen what he’s done the past times you’ve died, it ain’t pretty. So sorry princess, but you’re not getting out so easy.” Gabriel said glaring.

Sam flinched but didn’t say anything.

“Speaking of your brother, I talked to him yesterday; I wanted to ask him what was wrong with you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me.” Sam mumbled.

Gabriel snorted, “Yeah, sure thing kiddo, but anyway Deano wants to talk to you.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel with something closely resembling to hope in his eyes.         

“And I said yes because I am a true Samaritan.” He handed Sam the phone. “Don’t take too long.” He warned.

Sam gratefully took the phone and hastily dialled Dean’s number.

“Hello?” I answered Dean’s rough voice.

“Dean,” Answered Sam’s breathy one.

“Sammy! Are you okay?” Dean replied quickly.

“I’m fine, what about you?”

“I’m fine Sammy, how’s the douchebag treating you?” Dean said.

“Fine I suppose,” Sam said, “have you found a way to get me out yet?” He added quietly.

Dean didn’t answer.

“Dean?” Sam probed.

“Look Sammy… it’s just… if something’s really after us… after you, then maybe it’s safer to be with Gabriel right now, I mean I’m with Cas, maybe we can hunt down whatever’s after you and then you can come back, but maybe right now your safer with Gabe.” Dean said nervously.

“Safer with Gabriel? Dean do you not remember what he’s done, the people he’s killed, those ‘just desserts he served out, do you not remember him killing you hundreds of times!” Sam angrily whispered into the phone.

“No, but I also remember that he died for us when he didn’t have to, anyway Cas trusts him.”

“Dean…” Sam said.

“Look Sammy, we’re going to find out whatever’s on your ass and gank their sorry ass. But for now, you can stay with Gabe and stay safe.”

“I don’t need some angel looking out for me, I can handle myself, and we can handle ourselves.” Sam hissed.

“Sam… I think it’s more we need to keep you safe from yourself.” Dean said quietly.

“Dean don’t do this…” Sam pleaded.

“I’m sorry Sam,” Dean said before hanging up.

Blinking unshed tears, Sam roughly gave the phone back to Gabriel and then hurried of to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sam,” Gabriel said softly at the door.

There was no answer so Gabriel slowly pushed the door open. He saw Sam on the small couch reading the book.

“So… how’d the phone call go?” Gabriel asked.

Sam looked up and glared but didn’t reply, _asshole_ , Gabriel heard him think.

He huffed a laugh. “So not so good then.”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t listening.” Sam glared.

“Guilty, but Sam, your brother has a point.”

“And what point would that be?”

“That you’re safe here,” Reasoned Gabriel.

Sam sighed, “Why do people always think I need to be kept safe? I’m not weak I can take care of myself!”

Gabriel chuckled, “Okay big boy, now since I gave you phone privileges, mind doing me a solid and having breakfast without whining your pretty little ass off.”

“I’m not hungry,” Mumbled Sam.

“Okay hard way it is.” Gabriel snapped up some muesli and a coffee. “If this has not been eaten in 15 minutes then I swear I will pin you down and feel you like a baby.”

Sam looked up to glare but at a glance of Gabriel’s completely serious face, he reluctantly pulled the bowl and mug closer to him and slowly began eating.

Gabriel beamed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked Sam who was getting up off the couch of the lounge room a few days later.

“I’m getting a book,” Sam said rolling his eyes.

“It’s 11:30.” Gabriel said.

“And?” Asked Sam.

“And, you need to be in bed by 12.”

“I can’t believe you’ve given me a bed time,” Sam grumbled.

“I can’t believe I need to. Honestly Sam, you’re incapable of taking care of yourself, you survive on caffeine and stupidity.” Gabriel retaliated.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

“So where are you going?”

Sam sighed, “To bed, mum.”

Gabriel smirked and followed Sam into his room.

“Seriously Gabe, I can’t sleep with you watching me like a hawk.”

Gabriel snorted, “Right you want me to leave so you can stay up reading those boring books of yours instead of actually sleeping.”

Sam rolled his eyes again.

“Here how about I tell you a story instead, fall asleep to the lovely sound of my sexy voice,” Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam snorted, “Fine but only if you don’t ever do that again.”

“I make no promises.”

They fell into an easy rhythm after that. At night, Gabriel would tell Sam stories of his time as Loki, the pranks he had played and sweets he had devoured. Each night went a bit smoother, Gabriel still had to protect Sam’s dreams and there were still so many horrors in that boys head, but it was getting better. He was sleeping and eating and although Sam would never admit it, Gabriel was definitely growing on him.

 

* * *

 

 

_Gabriel we need your help!_

“Your brother’s praying, I think he’s in trouble,” Said a surprised Gabriel.

“Let me come!” Sam said quickly.

Gabriel snorted, “Like that’s happening kiddo.” He then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Sam slammed his book closed in anger. He felt a wave of irrational anger and decided to take it out on the wall.

He started punching it using all the strength and force he had.

His knuckles were bleeding and the wall didn’t even have a dent in it. After a few minutes of trying to wreck the wall, Sam finally felt the anger wade away slowly.

He then felt another emotion when he was standing face to face with a very angry Gabriel.

Fear.

Gabriel was glaring daggers at Sam; he zapped him into bed without saying anything and healed his hand.

“Gabriel I-,” Sam began.

“- Don’t even try Sam,” Gabriel cut in, “I thought we were finally getting over this, you being an idiot and trying to hurt yourself.”

“Well maybe if you’d just let me go, let me see my brother then we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Glared Sam.

“Sam your brother wants you here, Cas wants you here, I want you here, we all want you here because it keeps you safe.”

“Well I don’t want to be here! Why is it that my life can be decided by anyone other than me?” Sam yelled.

“I swear Sam, it is taking all of my will power not to lock you up in some padded cell chained to the wall where you can’t hurt yourself, so I suggest you do not test me right now” Gabriel growled.

Gabriel placed two fingers against Sam’s temple and put him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam woke up groggily in his bed and tried to remember why he felt so bad. As memories came back, he groaned as he thought of dealing with Gabriel’s anger.

“Sam, down in the kitchen in 20 minutes!” Called Gabriel from down the hall.

Sam groaned again but got out of bed and headed to the shower.

He was in the kitchen in under the time limit. He walked inside cautiously and was greeted by Gabriel who making coffee and pancakes.

Sam sat at the bar in front of Gabriel and a plate of food and mug of coffee was placed in front of him silently.

Sam’s stomach was nauseous and he felt a little sick, “I’m not hung-,” He was cut off by the mere glare from Gabriel, “Never mind,” He muttered more to himself than anyone else.

Sam started eating slowly and then dared to look up to talk to Gabriel, “Are Dean and Cas okay?” He asked.

Gabriel looked up at him, “They’re fine.” He said shortly.

Sam sighed in relief and let the uncomfortable silence continue.

Only after Sam had finished eating did Gabriel talk to him.

“Look Sam, I’m not angry-,” He began.

Sam scoffed, “Could’ve fooled me,” he interrupted.

Gabriel sighed, “Fine I’m pissed, but I don’t want to be.”

Sam stayed silent.

“Look Sam, I know you don’t want to be here but you are. I get that you don’t want other people in control of your life but it is for your safety. This isn’t because we think you’re not strong enough or smart enough or we don’t trust you, it’s that it’s safer for you. Now while Dean and Cas work to try and make sure you safe from the big and bad out there, I’m going to try to make sure that you’re safe from yourself in here.”

Sam rolled his eyes and didn’t reply.

“I know you think it’s stupid but believe it or not there are people who care if you hurt yourself,” Gabriel said softly.

“Seriously?” Said Sam, annoyed, “I punched the wall because I was angry. That’s it. There’s no Oscar winning tale here, just me and my temper, I don’t want to hurt myself!”

Gabriel snorted, “I’ll believe that when I see something that suggests that’s true.”

“I punched a wall because I was angry.” Sam said through gritted teeth. “That does not mean anything.”

“You think I’m making assumptions based solely on that temper tantrum you had? Sam you barely eat or sleep, you’re obsessive over dumb things and yeah, you repeatedly punched an unbreakable wall. Either I’m terrible at maths or that all adds up to something being wrong. Sam, just let us try to help you,” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, whatever,” Sam said before getting up and leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam sat quietly reading in the lounge room while Gabriel was flicking through channels on T.V.

_Oi, Gabriel. Are you coming down or what?_

Gabriel sighed, “Your brothers praying for me, I need to go down to see what he wants.”

Sam’s head jerked up, “Is he okay? Has he been hurt?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “He’s fine kiddo he just wants to talk about a hunt. Now I’m not exactly interested in having a repeat of last night.”

“I’m not going to do anything,” Sam said in an annoyed tone.

“Oh trust me I know,” Gabriel said.

Suddenly a pair of handcuffs had attached themselves to Sam’s wrist and the immobile table next to him making him not able to leave the couch he was curled up on.

“Seriously?” he said, his eyes narrowed.

“Seriously.” Gabriel said, “I’ll be back later.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Deano, Cassie, good to see you.” Gabriel said cheerfully.

“I thought you were going to come down earlier,” Said Dean gruffly.

“Yeah well your brother…” Gabriel trailed off.

Dean’s eyes narrowed, “What? What did he do? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine; honestly you have no faith in me. Look when I got back last night I came in to the interesting scene of young Sammy taking his anger out on the poor wall who had never done anything him. His hand was bleeding and his wrist was a bit messed up, I healed him and put him to bed.” Gabriel explained.

Dean closed his eyes, “Dammit Sammy,” he said quietly under his breath.

“Has he done stuff like this before?” Gabriel asked.

Dean sighed, “As kids, our dad was more than happy to do the harm himself but after Stanford, every time he closes himself off it’s a harder to get him to open up. Usually he doesn’t go past the unhealthy eating habits and not sleeping but sometimes when he gets angry or upset, he’ll push himself too hard in training and hurt himself. He’ll always deny that he purposely hurt himself but I know better.”

“Why does he do this?” Gabriel exclaimed, frustrated.

“Because with everything he’s been through the pain makes him feel human,” Dean explained.

“Gabriel, do you know what is after Sam?” Cas asked changing the topic.

Gabriel huffed out a breath, “Lucifer.”

Dean and Cas both looked up tensely waiting for Gabriel to continue.

“Luci is in his cage but he’s always had some sort of control over some demons. Usually he’s been pretty chill, but ever since Sammy was grabbed out of the cage, he’s been restless. Anyway I found out he’s trying to get Sam to open up the cage and then be a willing vessel. I don’t think he’s interested in restarting the apocalypse, especially with Michael in the cage, he just wants to rule.” Gabriel explained.

“What makes Lucifer think Sam would ever go dark side for him; he tried to manipulate Sam before and didn’t work, what makes this time different?”

“What makes you think that Sam wasn’t manipulated just like Lucifer wanted? He said yes didn’t he?” Gabriel smirked.

“Yeah but… but we won!” Dean stammered out.

“You won because Lucifer underestimated Sam, we all did. Lucifer knew about the plan to try to overthrow him, he just got cocky and thought Sam wouldn’t win.”

 “How does he plan to get Sam to open the cage? Wouldn’t all the seals have to be opened again?” Cas asked.

“No, Sam’s already been the vessel of Lucifer, being an Archangels meat suit, well; it’s not something the body just forgets easily. Sam’s body still has the grace of Lucifer in him. If Sam went down and summoned the cage, he could say yes to Lucifer and then Lucifer would be free.”

“Wait, but if he summons the cage won’t Michael and Adam come down as will?” Dean asked.

“Adam?” Gabriel asked curiously.

“Our half-brother, Michael used him as a vessel and then Sam dragged all four of them down with him.” Dean admitted sheepishly.

Gabriel frowned thoughtfully, “Adam’s not in the cage… his soul must still be in heaven.”

Tension that Dean didn’t even know was there left and left Dean feeling lighter.

“Anyway Sam can only summon Lucifer because he’s the only one he’s shared grace with, other than you, he has no connection to Michael.” Gabriel explained.

“How can Lucifer be controlling Demons from the cage, wasn’t it made to withstand an archangels power?” Cas asked.

“Well yeah but you guys need to understand this is Lucifer, he created these demons. No matter where he is he will always have some sort of pull over them, rules of creation and all, just like Dad has control over all his toys, though Dad’s way more into free will then Luci. Anyway, Lucifer’s stronger than ever because, first, he had Sam’s soul to play with for a while and souls are literally made up of energy and power so he’s had a power boost, and second, with Michael in the cage with him the energy their grace is producing is building up getting higher and higher. It can’t stay in the cage because otherwise, the build-up would explode the cage and they’d escape, so the grace had to be able to escape meaning Luci has some control out of the cage.” Gabriel clarified.

Dean rubbed a hand over his tired face, “But Sam’s safe with you? Lucifer or his demons can’t get to him?”

“He’s as safe as he can be,” Gabriel reassured.

“So how do we stop all this from happening? What can we do?” Asked Dean.

“We need information from demons who are in with the plan, you guys going to be okay with that? Said Gabriel.

“Easy,” Dean replied.

Gabriel nodded, “Okay, well I better get back to your brother; I may have left him handcuffed to a table and admittedly he didn’t seem too happy.” With a jaunty wink, he disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

“Heya Samantha,” Gabriel called cheerily as he appeared back in front of a glaring Sam.

“Gabriel, let me go!” Sam spat.

“Oh but Sammy, look how sweet and vulnerable you looked all tied up,” Gabriel cooed with a wink at the end.

Sam was relentlessly trying to pull himself from the restraints but did so without success.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam’s futile attempts to get free. He sighed and snapped his fingers making the cuffs disappear.

Sam rubbed the raw skin and continued glaring at Gabriel.

“Look kiddo, I don’t like having to lock you up every time I leave but you can’t be trusted, I’m sorry.” Gabriel sighed.

“I’m not a child Gabriel; you don’t need to treat me like one.” Sam scowled.

Gabriel scoffed, “I’ll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one.”

“Are you going to lock me up every time you leave?” Sam asked ignoring Gabriel’s last statement.

“Yep,” Gabriel said making the ‘p’ pop. “I mean I can lock you up while I’m still here if that’s what you’re into,” Gabriel added winking suggestively.

Sam rolled his eyes, exasperated, “Does that mean you’ll be tailing me everywhere you go while I’m here as well?”

Gabriel cocked his head and looked at Sam. “Do I need to?” He asked softly.

“No!” Said Sam quickly.

“Okay, but don’t think I’m not going to be checking up on you,” Gabriel said raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, okay,” Said Sam. “Did you just go see Dean?” He asked, effectively changing the subject.

“Yeah, and Cassie.”

“Are they okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah they’re fine, they’re going to go find out more info on what’s trying to get you,” Gabriel said.

“Speaking of which, do I get to know what’s after me?” Sam asked irritably.

“Not with that tone mister,” Gabriel teased happily.

Sam glared, “Gabriel…” He cautioned.

Gabriel sighed, “it’s Lucifer.’

Gabriel wasn’t blind to the way Sam tensed up and swallowed thickly. He wasn’t deaf to the fear and pain that Sam’s mind was screaming.

“Is he out of the cage?” Sam asked softly.

Gabriel shook his head, “Not yet.”

“Yet?” Sam asked.

“He’s planning on using you to get him out and then wearing you to the prom,” Gabriel said sadly.

The crestfallen face mixed with his floppy hair and big puppy dog eyes was too much for Gabriel.

“I’m sorry kiddo.” Gabriel said honestly.

“That’s why you brought me here… so I wouldn’t let him out.” Sam stated.

“I brought you here so Lucifer and his minions wouldn’t force you to let the devil out. I didn’t bring you here because I thought you were a danger, I brought you here so you’d be safe.” Gabriel said sharply.

“Yeah okay,” Said Sam quietly, “I’m gonna… I’m gonna go take a shower,” Sam murmured not making eye contact.

Gabriel sighed to himself as he watched Sam move quietly away from him, he hadn’t wanted to tell him because he knew it would hurt him but Gabriel knew he at least deserved to know.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days were quiet. Sam seemed to have given up on escaping and instead quietly wandered around the house barely eating or sleeping. Gabriel heard his fractured thoughts and his grace cried out in pain with them.

Gabriel heard as Sam thought about how if he wasn’t alive none of this would be happening.

He heard as Sam thought he was an abomination.

He heard the broken and hurt thoughts that Sam drowned in.

As Sam was reading a book and taking notes, Gabriel moved quietly next to him.

“Hey Samsquatch,” Gabriel greeted.

“Hey,” Sam replied quietly not looking up.

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to let you hurt yourself.” Gabriel said innocently.

Sam looked up slowly with a confused expression on his face.

_Hurt myself? What am I doing wrong now?_ Gabriel heard him think.

“Sam, I know you’re blaming yourself for all of this but you realise it’s not your fault,” Gabriel said earnestly.

Sam scoffed.

“You think if you weren’t part of the picture then it would fix everything but trust me it won’t. It would cause more harm than good.”

“I never said I wanted to kill myself.” Sam said stoically.

“You never had to say it, you think it loud enough as it is,” Gabriel said seriously.

A light tinge spread across Sam’s cheeks, “You’re still running through my head?” He asked in an annoyed tone.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Kiddo like I said before it’s not my fault, you think so loud.”

“Can you blame me?” Sam sighed, exasperated, “If I was out of the picture none of this would be happening, I wouldn’t be able to break open the cage and Lucifer wouldn’t be able to possess me.”

“Sam, Lucifer isn’t the only thing at stake here. You realise that if you died people would get hurt. Say what you want Sam, you’re not a bad person, do you really think the guilt wouldn’t get to you?” Gabriel said.

“I get Dean could be upset, but other than that… well, hunter’s don’t exactly have a lot of friends, at least not ones that live long.”

“How am I meant to get this through your thick head,” Gabriel growled irritably, “You think if I didn’t care about your dumbass I would be spending so much time trying to save it?”

Sam was quiet as he looked up at Gabriel with genuine surprise.

_How could some like him care about someone like me?_ Gabriel heard him thought.

“Sam you’re not some freak or abomination like you seem so determined to believe,” Gabriel said kindly. “And I’m definitely not pure and wholesome myself… you’d know that pretty well.” He added sadly.

“Stay out of my head,” Sam mumbled without conviction.

Gabriel huffed a small laugh.

“I forgave you for all of that a while ago,” Sam said.

It was Gabriel’s turned to be surprised.

“I’m not saying I like how you did it… I still can’t listen to Asia, but I understand. If I had listened to that stupid lesson none of this wouldn’t have happened… you wouldn’t have died.” Sam said quietly.

“Sam I’m not proud of the way I acted… but trust me when I say I don’t hold anything against you or your brother for my death, it was my choice.” Gabriel said tentatively.

Sam didn’t answer.

“May I ask how you justified what I did during T.V. Land?” Gabriel asked.

Sam huffed a laughed, “You were tired of your family fighting. You just wanted it stop so you ran away… I can understand that. Anyway, you didn’t know how to make the fighting stop when the apocalypse started on earth… so you decided to accept it. You were an ass… but I get why.” Sam said with a shy smile.

“You’re too nice for your own good,” Gabriel said with a smile.

“Have you talked to Dean lately?” Sam asked.

Gabriel noticed Sam’s intentional subject change but didn’t say anything about it, “Yeah they’re doing fine just trying to find out some more information on it all.”

“Are they going to be safe doing this? I mean if it’s Lucifer we’re talking about… are they going to be okay?” Sam asked nervously.

“They’re just getting information from demons that work with Lucifer. Annoying, but nothing our brothers can’t handle,” Gabriel smiled.

Sam nodded and then looked down.

“Kiddo, I said you weren’t going to hurt yourself here and although I appreciate not having to deal with all your temper tantrums… I think I might prefer them to the mopey, brooding thing you’ve got going on.” Gabriel sighed, “Look Sam, I don’t want to have to being controlling or take away your choice but you’re here to stay safe so you’re going to need to be a little easier going. Eat your meals, get some sleep and don’t cause any intentional harm to yourself… that’s all I ask.”

Sam sighed heavily but gave a short nod.

“Alright, I need to go out… do I need to lock you down?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “No,” He replied.

“Good, I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

 

 

“Howdy boys,” Gabriel said cheerfully.

“Gabriel, how’s my brother?” Dean asked.

“Wow, no hello?” Gabriel said, feigning hurt.

Dean’s glare was enough of an answer.

“Apparently not,” Gabriel mumbled, “You’re brothers fine, but he found out that Lucifer’s the thing that’s after him and he’s a little upset. He thinks that I took him to stop him from opening the cage… he thinks that I didn’t trust him.”

“Is that not why you did it?” Dean scoffed.

Gabriel glared and the energy in the room seem to increase.

“Watch it Winchester. I took Sam to keep him safe.”

Deans face, which first showed a glimmer of fear. Changed into a bemused expression.

“You like Sam.” He said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Well duh, I wouldn’t be trying so hard to save his ass if I hated him.”

“No,” Dean smirked, “You _like_ Sam. You’ve got a thing for my little brother.”

Gabriel looked slightly flustered, “Come on Dean; don’t get me confused with your lover boy angel. Now moving on to slightly more pressing matters, what have you found on Lucifer?”

“It seems that Lucifer is trying to build up energy to contact Sam and control him,” Cas explained.

“Through the built up grace?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, Lucifer believes that due to the bond they’ve created through him possessing having possessed Sam will be enough to gain control with the help of some demons” Cas said.

Gabriel paled.

“Gabriel?” Cas asked.

“What’s wrong?” Dean said.

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered before disappearing.

 

* * *

 

 

As Gabriel reappeared to where Sam was, his heart dropped at the sight.

Unconscious and scrawled on the floor, Sam was rigid and tense.

“Sam!” Gabriel yelled.

He knelt down beside him and tried to wake him up. He sent some grace trying to read his thoughts but got nothing.

Gabriel panicked. He snapped his fingers instantly making Dean and Cas appear.

“What the hell!” Dean yelled. As he glanced down, he saw the unconscious body of his brother and immediately rushed over to Sam’s side besides Gabriel. “What’s wrong with him?” He asked.

“Lucifer’s got a hold on him and he’s blocking me out. The only reason Sam’s still here is because he’s fighting against Lucifer in his mind, as soon as he stops or loses, Lucifer wins. Sam will open the cage and be his vessel.” Gabriel said.

“Can’t you help him?” Dean asked.

“Don’t you get it?” Gabriel said frustrated, “Lucifer’s stronger then me and he’s purposely blocking me… I can’t do anything.”

“How long can Sam fight him off?” Dean asked nervously.

“Not long, I’m surprised he’s lasted this long,” Gabriel said.

“Sammy’s strong,” Dean said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Sam’s strong but Lucifer is stronger. This isn’t going to be something that Sam can choose or not. You keep forgetting this is the _devil_ we’re talking about. He was daddy’s favourite for a reason, he’s strong, smart, manipulative and older then you can imagine. When I say Sam doesn’t stand a chance it’s because this is Lucifer.”

“Sam overtook Lucifer once before,” Dean said unsurely.

“Sam got lucky, Sam’s stronger than most, stronger then you… but this is an archangel and even he can’t beat him like this.”

“So how do we help him?” Cas asked.

Gabriel sighed, “We can’t-”               

“- To hell we can’t,” Dean growled.

Gabriel glared over at Dean as he continued, “If you’d let me finish, we can’t like this. We need to go to the cage and find a way to contain the grace.”

“How are we meant to fix up the cage when God himself couldn’t do it?” Dean asked sceptically.

Gabriel barked out a dry and cynical laugh, “You think dad made the cage? Please, after Luci went rouge, dad didn’t want to have to deal with it all so he sent us big bad Archangels to do his dirty work. I helped make the cage; I think I know how we can fix it. Hopefully it’ll weaken Lucifer’s bond with Sam and Sam can wake up.”

Dean nodded, “Okay I’m game, let’s go.”

“Sorry Dean-o, you’re a little too human for this mission,” Gabriel sneered.

Dean glared, “if you think I’m leaving my brother’s life in your hands without me even coming alone then we’ve got a problem, Cas can stay with Sam and make sure the situation doesn’t change but you and me… we’re going to go save my brother together.”

Gabriel surveyed Dean’s determined and grim face. “Fine,” Gabriel agreed, “Cassie, will you be alright looking after Sam-a-lam?”

“Of course, now go,” Cas urged.

Gabriel and Dean nodded and then disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

They reappeared right at the entrance of Hell.

“Ready?” Gabriel murmured.

Dean nodded and then followed Gabriel in.

As soon as they entered, they were greeted by Crowley.

“Squirrel and… Gabriel? The Archangel… I thought you were dead.” He said.

“Yep, now since we’ve got you here we need you to take us to Lucifer’s cage,” Gabriel said.

Crowley scoffed, “Sorry boys but no one goes down to the cage.”

“Too bad, we’re going down,” Gabriel said standing a little straighter with a darker and more powerful glint in his eye.

Crowley swallowed thickly and backed away slightly, “Well… you boys have fun,” He said before disappearing.

“Don’t we need him?” Dean asked.

Gabriel shook his head, “I know where to go.”

Dean nodded tightly, “Lead on then.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sammy,” Lucifer crooned, “You know you can’t win, just stop fighting let me take the pain away.”

Sam flinched back from Lucifer’s cold hand gently pushing a strand of hair behind his ear and tried to ignore the other hand clenching his soul causing a ripping pain through his chest.

“Sam, they don’t want you, they don’t need you, but I do. You and me, we were made for each other.” Lucifer whispered holding Sam’s face close to his.

Sam shook his head not trusting himself to speak. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would scream which would only make Lucifer happier. He always did love it when Sam screamed.

“Come on Sam, you really think my brother actually cares about? You think he’ll actually save you?” Lucifer asked.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Head.” Sam grunted out through gritted teeth.

Lucifer laughed, “Sammy that may have worked all those years ago but I’ve learnt a few tricks. Do you really think some positive thinking and determination will get you through this one? Sorry Sam, but I’m still an archangel and you’re still a human… well part human, part demon… but who cares really?”

Sam gasped in pain as Lucifer squeezed his soul. “You’re damaged Sammy, your soul is broken, but it’s okay. I’m here. I’m the only one who is ever here.”

“No,” Sam stammered trying not to scream.

Lucifer smirked down at Sam in something that could be considered with pride. “You’ve improved, but I must say I’m missing your screams, such fun noises you’d make.”

Sam’s breaths were shaky and his eyes were clenched shut.

Lucifer moved his hand around Sam’s soul tighter. The pain was unbelievable. Sam left out a stifled scream much to Lucifer’s delight.

His face lit up at the vocalised sound of Sam’s pain. “Now we’re getting there,” Lucifer smiled, “You know Sam… I have to hand it to you; most people wouldn’t be able to survive this sort of pain. I suppose our fun time as roomies back in the cage has helped you. You know… if you came back and let me out all this pain would stop. You’ve done it once before Sammy, you let me out and you said yes and wasn’t it amazing?”

Sam whimpered softly, his mind screaming yes. The desire to stop the pain. The desire to release the devil. The sane part of his mind quietly said no though. It was quiet voice that mumbled, but it was insistent and determined.

“No,” Sam whispered.

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up at surprise. He was confused how this simple human could fight him.

“Yes,” Lucifer growled.

“No,” Sam said a little louder.

Lucifer glared, Sam held in the screams and sobs he knew were bubbling at the tip of his tongue.

“Out,” Sam said. He didn’t scream it, or cry it or even yell it. He said with a sombre tone, quiet yet so powerful.

Lucifer staggered back in shock and then erupted into a bright white light. It was brighter than anything Sam had ever seen, colder than even Lucifer’s grace more sad than Sam could even comprehend.

Sam realised that he was feeling the essence of Lucifer, not just his grace or his vessel but his true being. It was more beautiful and tragic then anything Sam had felt.

Then, there was nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _GABRIEL_!” Cas’ voice rang out in Gabriel’s mind.

They were on their way to the cage when Gabriel heard it.

He grabbed Dean’s arm and immediately took them back to Sam and Cas.

“Cas, what’s wrong!” Gabriel said.

“It’s Sam… he… he beat him.” Cas stammered out.

“…What?” Gabriel asked, confused.

“I… I don’t know how but there was this light, I recognised as Lucifer… it left Sam. Sam got rid of it.” Cas stuttered.

Gabriel sprinted to Sam, closely followed by Dean.

“He’s freezing,” Gabriel stated.

Suddenly a soft moan escaped Sam’s parted lips.

“Hey Sammy, I got you, you’re okay,” Gabriel murmured gathering Sam into his arms and nuzzling him affectionately.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open slowly, “Gabe,” he slurred inarticulately.

“Hey kiddo, it’s me,” Gabe said smiling.

“Lucifer…” Sam said vaguely.

“I know, but he’s gone… you got rid of him,” Gabriel said soothingly.

“Okay,” Sam mumbled before drifting off into sleep.

Gabriel let out a soft laugh and drew Sam tighter to his chest.

“Is he going to be okay?” Asked Dean nervously.

Gabriel nodded, “He’ll be fine.”

“Gabriel, how did Sam beat Lucifer? It should’ve been impossible,” Cas asked a small frown playing on his lips.

Gabriel shook his head, “I don’t know.”

“Gabriel, get him to bed, we’ll hang around here until he’s okay,” Dean said.

Gabriel nodded and then flew Sam to his room and place Sam gently under the covers holding him.

Sam snuggled deeper into Gabe’s chest and Gabriel amused himself with playing with Sam’s hair.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later Sam’s eyes began to flutter open.

He looked blearily around and tried to ignore how much pain he was in.

“What are you doing awake!” Gabriel’s voice said in a worried tone.

Sam blinked a couple of times trying to get his bearings. It seemed he was quite literally on Gabriel in bed. Despite being wrapped up in Gabriel’s arms and covered in many bed sheets he was freezing cold and if it was possible to feel a soul, his hurt a lot.

“Sam, you shouldn’t be awake for at least a few more hours,” Gabriel said, concerned.

“Why not?” Sam mumbled.

“Because you’re still recovering from beating Lucifer!” Gabriel said exasperated.

Sam looked up at Gabriel and asked, “What happened?”

Gabriel’s arms tightened protectively around Sam, “Lucifer tried to control your mind… it should’ve worked. You’ve shared grace and soul with him before so you should’ve just rolled over like an obedient puppy. I don’t know how you did it Sam but somehow you managed to get rid of Lucifer and all his grace. He can’t even control his demons from the cage anymore. I came as soon as I realised what he was trying to do and I thought I was too late, I thought I was going to lose you I thought-,”

Gabriel’s rambling was suddenly cut off with Sam leaning up and pressing his lips against Gabriel.

Gabriel hesitated only a moment before returning the kiss just as passionately.

They stopped only when Sam needed to breathe.

“That was… unexpected,” Gabriel said slowly.

Sam didn’t answer, he was still wrapped up in Gabriel’s arms but Gabriel could feel how tense he was. Sam’s mind screamed fear, fear of rejection fear of loss and fear of not being loved.

Gabriel leaned down and moved to kiss Sam again then he moved down to his neck and up to his ear when he whispered, “I worked out why I can hear you think.”

Sam gave a quizzical expression but didn’t say anything.

“It’s because of your soul,” Gabriel continued, “Your soul has been through so much pain and torment and instead of crumbling or becoming dark, it’s become brighter and more powerful then even an archangel’s grace. The beauty and power of your soul amplifies your thoughts and feelings because you are good and strong.”

Sam swallowed thickly and trembled slightly as Gabriel continued kissing him.

“Love you Sammy,” Gabriel said into Sam’s ear softly.

Sam seemed to sag with relief, mentally and physically, as he smiled and replied back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - iwishiwasinteresting


End file.
